1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind powered generators and, more particularly, to multi-cylinder vertically positioned wind powered generators having the ability to utilize low wind speeds to commence generating some electricity and to increasingly utilize higher wind speeds to substantially increase generating capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wind powered generators in place today generally have three rotors with each being nearly as long as the wing of a small airplane. The rotors are heavy and require a fair amount of wind to get them moving. To capture the wind, the rotors are placed on very high towers. When they move, they do not appear to be going very fast because they are so big. However, they are going fast enough to create considerable noise in the form of a whomp, whomp, whomp. They are high enough and going fast enough to pose a danger to birds, and they do kill birds much to the dismay of environmentalists. They are additionally complicated in that the rotors must be properly positioned to catch the wind effectively. If there is a change in wind direction, the rotors must be repositioned. With a wind that is gusting from several different directions, there are inefficiencies.
Thus there is a need for a number of improvements in the conventional wind powered generator field, and it is to this need that the present invention is directed.